Searing Gorge
Searing Gorge is a region (sub-zone) for Levels 44-50(+), contested, in the continent of the Eastern Kingdoms. For the Alliance (notably, Dwarves) the entrance to Searing Gorge in Loch Modan is locked until the character obtains the Key to Searing Gorge (item) from a series of Quests that culminate in the Level 48 Quest:"At Last!" The Searing Gorge is home to a group of exceptionally stout dwarves called the Thorium Brotherhood who have split from the Dark Iron Clan. Characteristics Zone Name Faction Races Level Range Location Searing Gorge Alliance Horde Dwarf 40-50 Southern Khaz Modan Dark iron dwarfs Just like blackrock orcs and there allies dominate Burning steppes so does dark iron dwarfs to searing gorge. A vast population of dark dwarfs, war golems and elementals resides in this dark mountainous area, The climate is very similar to the one of burning steppes. It was the summoning of ragnaros that made an effect on searing gorge and the creating such a hazardously dark enviroment. Large mining operations are undergone in a area the dark dwarfs call "The cauldron" a giant exavcation site in middle of searing gorge. A area vast of ore nodes, "the slag pit" deep within the cauldron lies a underground mining site rich of minerals. The work is mostly done by slave labour, which consists mostly of captured enemies. Searing gorge is a part of Khaz modan. Ever since dark iron's had there capital thaurissian destroyed by the rebirth of ragnaros. They have searched for a landmass to control for there filthy industrious works. Searing gorge was the obvious choice, Low military presence, no real population. The garrisoned dwarf soldiers was soon overrun by a dark iron invasion. Which in turn forced them to retreat for loch modan. This part of khaz modan is sealed, you can enter it only by traversing through blackrock mountain or obtaining the key. Geography Maps *GamePressure.com > topographic map of Ashenvale & additional info Sub-Regions Travel Hubs * Thorium Point Regions Adjacent to Searing Gorge Zone Name Faction Level Range Direction Access Loch Modan 10-20 Northeast By foot through locked tunnel Badlands 30-45 East By foot or by Horde flightpath from Thorium Point to Kargath Burning Steppes 55-60 South By foot through Blackrock Mountain or by flightpath from Thorium Point to Morgan's Vigil or Ruins of Thaurissan Quests * Kill 8 Dark Iron Geologists and collect 15 Silk Cloth ** Collect various items * Starts with Grimsite Outhouse Key * 48 The Flawless Flame ** 48 Forging the Shaft * For tailors only Thorium Point * * * * * 49 Incendosaurs? Whateverosaur is More Like It (tb) * * 50 What the Flux? (tb) Wild Creatures * Dark Iron Dwarves * Earth Elementals * Fire Elementals * Golems * Incendosaurs * Nightmares * Spiders * Thunder Lizards Notes, Tips, & Additional Info * The Blackrock Depths Instance Dungeon (levels 48-56) lies between Searing Gorge and the Burning Steppes. External Links *General (thottbot) *Quests List (allakhazam) *Quest-related Characters (Quest Givers) *Nice loot (e.g. Gold Mine) Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Zone:Searing Gorge